Aj's taker
by annabelle-ashwolf90
Summary: my version of takers. Aj has a friend from childhood that returns and she helps the guys out. rated M for mature content. this is my first story so please let me know what you think. Aj/OC
1. Chapter 1

Aj walked into his bedroom to see a silouette of a girl. He raises his eyebrows as he walks closer the the girl making the shadow.

"Breaking and entering, huh" he said.

"You taught me everything I know" the girl said turning to him. She smiles and reaches up pulling Aj's hat off of his head and placing it on hers.

"Mmm u look good in my hat" he said moving closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh yea? How good do I look?" she asked smirking. Aj smiles and pulls her into him picking her up and carrying her over to his bed.

"Good enough to eat" he said licking his lips.

The guys walk upstairs to their VIP room of the club.

"Where is Aj at?" asked Jake.

"Not sure, hasn't been answereing his phone" Jesse said. Just then Aj appears at the top of the steps.

"Forgot to charge it, sorry, got a little busy" he said with a cocky smile, taking another step into the room showing the girl behind him.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"Ashley, aka, blue or as I call her baby girl" Aj responded pulling her into him.

"Looks like we got another romeo in our group" Jesse said as Aj walked over to sit pulling Ashley into his lap.

"So how long is this one around for?" John said. Aj glared at him. Ashley giggled.

"Always girl hopping" she said smiling at Aj.

"So you guys have known each other for a while I take it" Gordon said.

"Ever since we were in fifth grade" Ashley said.

"Until your mom thought it would be better to ship you off in the middle of high school" Aj said angrily. Ashley rubbed the back of his head and kissed his cheek.

"Let's try to live in the present not the past" she said to him. He smiles pulling her closer into his chest.

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting to see Aj settle down" Ghost said walking into the room. Instantly there is tension. "Whoa now I'm here strictly on business, I got a job for you guys" Ghost says. Everyone looks at Ashley, she raises her eyebrows at everyone.

"Well what is it? Another bank robbery and helicopter explosion?" Ashley said. Everyone looks surprised. "I know when Aj makes his mark" she said smiling.

"Well alright then let's take this conversation to the roof" Ghost said. They all walk up to the roof, Aj hands Ashley his blazer since it was cool out. She takes it and then leans into him. "Alright now I have all the routes for the armored cars, I got connections, I figured if Aj and Jake got their heads together they could think of a way to pull this off" Ghost said.

"I'm in if you guys are" Jake said.

"Alright then it looks like we have a deal" Gordon said.

"Alright then, see you around" Ghost said walking away.

"Do you guys really trust him?" Ashley asked.

"It's complicated" Aj answered her.

"Well I think I am going to do a little bit of investigating" Ashley said. The guys all look at her weirdly. "What?"

"How are you going to do that?" John asked.

"Very sneakily and carefully" she says with a smirk looking up at Aj. He sighs at her.

"Well I guess I gotta leave since she wants to go snooping" Aj said smiling. They all say their good byes as Ashley and Aj walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Aj awakes to notice Ashley isn't laying in bed anymore. He walks out of his room to the den to see Ashley staring at a computer screen. She looks up and smiles at him. He walks over kissing her forehead.

"Well I think that the guys would be interested in knowing that Ghost is working with Russians" Ashley said.

"How did you figure that out?" Aj asked.

"I looked up prison records, they were easy to hack, and he became pretty close to a russian that I just so happened to find out still has connections on the outside" she said smiling up at him. Aj smiles back at her.

"This is why I love you and I know the guys will too" he said smiling again.

"So do I get a reward?" she asked. Aj raises his eyebrows slowly leaning down catching Ashley's mouth with his. Smiling into the kiss she pushes him away and stands up out of the chair. He picks her up sitting her on the desk, breaking the kiss Aj runs his tounge down her neck. She moans, running her hands through his hair.

"Should we take this back to the bedroom" Aj asked.

"OH YES" she said.

"I knew he had an alternative motive" Jesse said.

"So what we gonna do about it" Jake asked turning to Gordon. He sighs.

"We take him out before he can take us out" Gordon said. All the guys share knowing looks.

"Alright, well lets get this planning done" John said. Aj turns to Ashley and hands her his keys.

"You can take the car back home, I shouldn't be too long" he said.

"No I want to help" she said.

"You have already, we can handle it from here. I dont want you getting hurt" Aj said begging her with his eyes. She sighs taking the keys giving him a kiss and walking out the door. The guys turn to Aj.

"You love her dont you" Jake asked.

"Yeah" Aj answered. All the guys nod and then they get down to business.

Meanwhile, Ashley takes the car and parks it around back out of sight. She isn't going to let the guys do this on her own, especially if they can get killed. She sneaks back in, hiding she over hears the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley is up cooking breakfast. Today was the day they would intersect the armoured car. Aj walks into the kitchen smelling the bacon and eggs and waffles. He walks up behind Ashley and wraps his arms around her as she is plating the food.

"Smells amazing" he said.

"Why thank you. I thought you could use a good breakfast this morning" she said.

"You are great" he said. Ashley sits the plates down on the table for them to eat. When they are finished Aj cleans up while Ashley leaves the room when she comes back all she is wearing is an apron. When Aj turns around he is immediately hard.

"Thought I would also give you something to look forward to when you get back" she said smiling. Aj walks towards her but she takes off running. She runs into the bedroom and behind the door, when Aj runs in she slams the door shut jumping onto his back. Aj walks towards the bed fliping Ashley over his shoulder onto it.

"Now I got you" he said stradling her while he removes the apron, "And I do hope I get seconds later".

Later the guys were all in position waiting for the armoured car to come. John was up above waiting to take Ghost out if this thing goes wrong. Ashley was also up above waiting to take Ghost out if Gordon doesn't give the command to John. The car was late and Ashley was getting nervous, suddenly the car appears and Ghost directs them towards the spot. Gordon hadn't given the command, so its time for Ashley to take things into her own hands. After the car passed Ghost and he let his gaurd down Ashley took that oppurtunity to take him out. She got him into focus she pulls the trigger just as Ghost looks up, the bullet goes straight through his forehead killing him instantly. Ashley lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She packs up her things and heads towards the hotel she needs to get there before the guys and somehow get the message to the russians about which room, she was going to take them out also before they could take her guys out.

**A/N: SORRY GUYS THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BEEN WORKING A DIFFERENT SHIFT AT WORK AND JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE. I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE REALLY SOON AGAIN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
